


Picture Me

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 布鲁西爸爸和小杰森。蝙蝠爸爸和阿卡姆骑士桶。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Picture Me

杰森吸了吸鼻子，裹着被子从床上坐起来，打了个响亮的喷嚏。他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，咂咂嘴，呼出一口气。  
现在正是寒冬时节，窗户上凝结了一层小水珠，将外边的雪景掩映在一片模糊之中。  
杰森披着被子跳下床，踩着棉拖鞋，拖着步子走到窗户边上。他伸出食指，轻轻触到玻璃表面。温热的手指贴上冰凉的玻璃，杰森僵了一下，随即咧开嘴笑起来，他伸直了手臂，一笔一划，用力地在窗户面上画出一个简单的笑脸。他思考一秒，将沾满冰凉水珠的食指往暖和的被子上蹭了蹭，又攒足了劲儿，在笑脸的旁边勾出一个有些幼稚的蝙蝠标志来。  
“布鲁斯！”他方才完成了大作就匆匆忙忙地跑出房间，厚重的被子从肩上滑落下去，在地上缩成一团。  
“怎么了？”布鲁斯刚刚穿好衣服，门外就响起一阵噔噔噔的脚步声，他停下动作，盯着面前跑得气喘吁吁的男孩。  
“……”男孩张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但又一副窘迫不已的样子，看得布鲁斯几乎笑出声来，“我——我不告诉你！”那小家伙憋了半天才冒出这么一句话，“是个惊喜！”  
“快过来！”杰森急不可耐地跺了下脚，看到布鲁斯跟过来他才快步跑开。  
“你瞧！”男孩自豪地站在门边，指着窗户，“这是我画……诶？”他冲过去，皱着眉头凑近那玻璃看。他原先画好的笑脸和蝙蝠早已被新的水珠覆盖，只留下一层浅浅的痕迹。  
“我……我刚刚画好的。”他有点委屈，脑袋耷拉下来，看起来很沮丧，声音也一点点消解了下去。  
布鲁斯就在他身后，什么也没说，只是安慰似的摸了摸他的头。  
杰森有点不开心地顺着他的抚摸扬起头，眼睛却猛地瞪大了——就在他原先画好笑脸和蝙蝠标志的地方，一个粗了一圈也大了一号的笑脸和蝙蝠标志被勾勒出来，明显是顺着原来的痕迹粗糙地复制下来的，旁边还加上了一个简单的罗宾标志。一条条水线顺着玻璃滑落，标志很快就再次变得模糊不清，杰森眨眨眼睛，开心地笑起来，转身扑进身后人的怀里，给了对方一个大大的拥抱。布鲁斯摸着男孩的后背，看着玻璃窗上早已辨认不清的简笔画，对着窗上模模糊糊映出的男孩的影子，露出一个温柔的微笑。他弯下身，捧起男孩的脸，在他的额头印下一个吻。

阿卡姆骑士很少有能够真正睡好觉的时候。尤其是在冬天，他怕冷，每次不把自己裹成一个球就没法安稳入眠。即使回到了韦恩庄园这样的状况也没有好多少，他再一次从黑暗中起身，随手抓过旁边一件外套披上，走到窗户边上。  
外边下着雪，阴沉沉的一块天，正配地上白皑皑的一片。他叹了一口气，或许是出于无聊，又或许是出于打趣，食指指尖蹭过那滑溜溜的玻璃，只三两下便画出个笑脸来。他愣了一下，下意识地在旁边继续勾画起来，那标志仅仅画到一半他便停住了。  
不，不是的——没有，他可没那么想——  
杰森舔了舔嘴唇，正打算将刚画的东西擦掉，一只温暖的手掌突然轻轻地覆在了他的手背上。杰森整个人僵住了。他从玻璃窗的倒影中看到对方模糊的身影，而对方一如既往地沉默着，只是轻柔却不容置疑地引导着他的手，在那玻璃上笨拙地勾画，直到另外半边也被完整地补充下来，构成一个简单得不能再简单的蝙蝠标志。  
“你怎么还不睡。”杰森垂下手——对方在勾完那标志后便放开了他。  
“因为你还没睡。”布鲁斯简短地回答。  
他们之间再一次陷入长久的沉默，杰森似乎想说点什么，他转过身去，却没想到一个吻迎头而上。  
时间也许就是在那一刻静止的。杰森听到钟表的滴答声，听到窗外呼啸的声音，他甚至能听到雪花落在地上，树叶打着旋儿坠入雪里。而他分不清哪一个才是自己的心跳声。  
“我以为你会拒绝我。”良久，布鲁斯才松开他，小声说出这么一句话。  
杰森偏过头，手在窗户上缓慢地磨蹭着，直到有水珠顺着弯曲的手指滴落，布鲁斯能透过那一小块看到外边的景象。  
黑暗中，一地雪白。  
“你早该这样了。”杰森抿住嘴唇，猛地凑上去，吻住布鲁斯的嘴唇。外套从肩上滑落，在地上皱成一团。  
布鲁斯回吻着他，同时脱下自己的棉睡衣，手臂一旋，睡衣便盖在杰森身上，他推着杰森的肩膀，让对方牢牢地靠在落地窗上，他抚着男孩的脸，脖颈和锁骨，粗糙的手掌划过他身体的每一处伤痕。空气逐渐变得炽热而粘稠，温度飙升，整个房间仿佛顷刻间被点燃。  
欲望驱逐寒意，他们沉浸于抚摸和亲吻，呼出的热气重合又散开，布鲁斯抱着杰森而杰森的腿缠绕在布鲁斯的腰间，他们彼此有无数的疑问想要抛给对方，却未曾问出口就已得到回答，他们相互猜疑，相互试探，期许与等待最终将一切重归信任与理解，他们交换着体温与心跳，他们贴得那么紧，仿佛时间一下子回到多少年前，有一个男孩转过身，给身后的男人一个大大的拥抱。  
棉睡衣将玻璃上的水珠擦去，简笔画早已消失在那一片被反复摩擦的玻璃窗里，布鲁斯侧过脸吻着男孩的脖颈，蓝眼睛闪烁在一片雪地的黑暗里。风的咆哮隐去了男孩细碎的呻吟，男人沉重的呼吸喷洒在男孩的耳畔，他试图说些什么，最终却依然未能成句，但男孩听到了，他什么都听到了——风的呼啸，雪的静谧，光的张扬，夜的沉寂，他听到阳光灿烂时的欢声笑语，亦听到暗无边际时的悲痛哀鸣，他听到兵戎相见时的碰撞与危情，也听到翻云覆雨时的喘息与低吟。  
他们失去太多亦错过太多，而唯一幸运的是，杰森在这儿，布鲁斯也在这儿，他们活着，尽管遍体鳞伤，他们分离太久，在此刻却依然能感知到对方的每一分每一毫。无需任何言语，他们拥抱，他们接吻，他们彼此相爱。  
布鲁斯看到窗户上映出自己和男孩的影子，他听到男孩吸了吸鼻子，身体微微颤抖着。  
一个久违的微笑倒映在玻璃窗上，布鲁斯摸着男孩的头发，像很久以前那样，他贴着他的额头，如一片雪花在黑夜中掠过，有一个亲吻悄悄落下。


End file.
